dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bitterblack Armor Lv.3
Description "Armor bearing no maker's mark, blighted by some infernal device." "Cursed." Location Bitterblack Isle - dropped from large monsters, or an unusual find in chests. *Post-Daimon chests that have a chance of containing Bitterblack Armor Lv.3: **Midnight Helix ***The ornate Chest at the very top - Chest #13 Midnight Helix Map. ***The ornate Chest at the westernmost point of the second floor, in the pile of Bones (there are two chests here, it is the one on the left) - Chest #08 Midnight Helix Map. **The Forgotten Hall ***Second Floor west balcony, reachable by climbing the chained gorecyclops onto its left chained hand, two wooden chests are located here, the southern chest (the one closest to the gorecyclopes you used to jump there) - Rare, usually a Polycrystal. Chest can be manipulated with godsbane after all enemies have been killed (the two gorecyclopes do not need to be dead), however the first time I found this chest I only had to use Godsbane blade 4 time to get armor 3...The second attempt did not give armor after at least 20 attempts. This balcony is accessible without climbing gorecyclop's arm if you are a Magick Archer or Sorcerer using double vault or levitate - Chest #09 The Forgotten Hall Map. ***Chest is accessible as a red class without using the Gorecyclops. Climb onto the railing next to chest #6 and do a running jump towards chest #7, and again towards the platform with chest #8 and 9. **The Fallen City ***On the north-eastern end in a drop down between two buildings - Chest #19 The Fallen City (Pre-Daimon). *** On the rooftop of the central house with wooden planks at the corner - Chest #13 The Fallen City. (Pre and Post-Daimon) *** The ornate chest situated on the rock ledge near the sea, below the roof top at the westernmost point of the city - Chest #10 The Fallen City Map. **Bitterblack Sanctum ***After defeating Daimon, the westernmost chest in the treasure room (the chest nearest to the exit) has a good chance of being a Level 3 Armor - Chest #3. *Dropable by: **Daimon's first and second form. **Death*. **Thunderwyvern (Very rare) **Firedrake (Very rare) Results Purify it at Olra for 25,000 RC to receive one of the armor's pieces listed below, result is determined by drop and actual Vocation of Arisen and Main Pawn - see Notes for more detailed information: *Betrayer's Greaves *Blasphemer's Cloak *Boots of Oblivion *Boots of Shadow *Carrion Claws *Carrion Greaves *Carrion Mantle *Carrion Veil *Coat of Oblivion *Coat of Shadow *Gauntlets of Oblivion *Gauntlets of Shadow *Grave Claws *Grave Greaves *Grave Mantle *Grave Veil *Hellfire Helm *Hellfire Armor *Hellfire Cloak *Hellfire Gauntlets *Hellfire Greaves *Hood of Oblivion *Hood of Shadow *Nether Helm *Sinner's Gauntlets *Traitor's Armor Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 has an easily understood formula for what purification will result in. The part of the body the armor is meant for is consistent regardless of the vocation it is intended for. There are also two "tiers" within Level 3 Armor. The more common results of purification will be pieces of the 13 Fabled Bitterblack Armanents, but you can occasionally get pieces with similar appearance and resistances to the 13 fabled armanents, but with a different colour scheme and higher defensive stats. These tiers never mix. When purifying you will receive a piece of armor from one of the Vocations. Which vocation the game chooses from is determined by the current Vocation of Arisen and Main Pawn. What item you get from that vocation is determined by an in game counter. If you discard or give the cursed armor the next time you purify it will be one of the same three items the one you got rid of would have been. By using the Godsbane after purifying you can go back and change the vocations of you and your main pawn to receive armor for that vocation instead of the previous one. This essentially gives you a chance to choose one of three pieces of armor. This means that for example, if you were to purify a Nether Helm, you will receive the Hood of Shadow or the Grave Veil if you were to return to last save, change Vocations of Arisen and Pawn accordingly and choose to purify again. *''Hybrid vocations are considered to be two colours at a time, this means mainly used by and not the best vocation for obtaining them nor the only vocation which can use them.'' Special Effects Additionally, all Level 3 Armors have a chance to include some sort of passive bonus. Different types of pieces have different bonuses, and whilst the effect is often consistent between Heavy, Medium and Light armor, it will sometimes change to reflect the vocations the armor pieces are reserved for. Check Bonus Enhancements page for more details. Head Armor: *Extends duration of equipped Skills (increases the length that magickal sigils remain on the field) *Boosts Strength when you've been noticed by a large group of enemies *Slightly reduce damage from arrows. *Reduces damage from arrows. Chest Armor: *Your debilitations naturally heal themselves more quickly than normal. *Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you. (When worn by a Pawn, it will heal the Arisen) *Gradually restores small amounts of Health. *Gradually restores Health. Arm Armor: *Extends duration of equipped Skills *Slightly restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy. *Restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy. (Will negate the immobilisation of Great Gamble) *Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you. (''Such as weapon enchantments and stat boosts)'' *Boosts the power of normal and magick shields. '''Leg Armor: *Extends duration of enemy holds. *Slightly increases maximum item-carrying capacity.(Adds 10kg) *Increases maximum item-carrying capacity.(Adds 20kg) *Boosts movement speed while casting spells. (Does not affect Magick Bow skills, or skills such as Spellscreen or Blearing) *Prevents wind from affecting mobility. (Similar to the Ranger augment Stability) Other notes *Some players have reported on the ability to manipulate the results of purifying Bitterblack Armor Lv3. Bitterblack Purification a Possible Solution is available for more information. *In normal play, there seems to be no luck involved with the results of purification. Only the class of the Arisen and Main Pawn at the time of purification will affect the outcome the purified item. **Pure Blue classes (Sorcerer/Mage) will tend to yield items that can be used by classes that have a blue component (Sorcerer/Mage/Magick Archer/Mystic Knight). **Pure Yellow classes (Strider/Ranger) will tend to yield items that can be used by classes that have a yellow component (Strider/Ranger/Magick Archer/Assassin). **Pure Red classes (Fighter/Warrior) will tend to yield items that can be used by classes that have a red component (Fighter /Warrior /Mystic Knight/Assassin). **If the Arisen is currently a Hybrid Class, then it opens up the possibility that the item produced will be usable by any of the classes associated with either color of the current class. For example: ***Assassin (Arisen: Red/Yellow) and Mage (Main Pawn: Blue) could result in a purified item from any class, as all the colors are represented at the time of purification. ***Assassin (Arisen: Red/Yellow) and Strider (Main Pawn: Yellow) should result in an item usable by any of the Red or Yellow classes (Strider/Ranger/Fighter/Warrior/Mystic Knight/Magick Archer). ***Mystic Knight is red dominant (i.e., Fighter with a smaller scale of mage in it); Assassin is yellow dominant (i.e., Strider with a little bit of Fighter in it); and, last but not least, Magick Archer is blue dominant (i.e., Mage with a little bit of Strider in it). This may affect the outcome of the item that is purified when the Arisen is playing as one of these classes when purification is requested. *If Players save a Checkpoint by resting at the Bench near Olra before seeking Purification, then they can choose to "Restart from last Checkpoint" if they do not like the outcome of the purification. They can then change their class and the class of their Main Pawn before requesting another Purification. Godsbane can also be used to reload from a previous save. Video example. *Gifting cursed items to pawns is the only way to share Bitterblack weapons and armor. All rules above apply to the recipient. The purified item is determined by the vocation of the Arisen and main pawn who request the purification. *Bonus Enhancements can differ from one vocation group to another: **A Grave Mantle, for example, can give a slight restorative effect on pawns while Traitor's Armor purified from the same item may provide health recovery for the one who wears it. **The "blue" (Sorcerer/Mage) armors seem more likely to carry a different bonus enhancement than armor purified with the other vocations. Category:Purification Category:Dark Arisen: Other